


Warning- Don't Feed the Blue Pandas

by Denyce



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, Mac is drugged, and Victor needs to get them to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning- Don't Feed the Blue Pandas

"Hey, can you also see the cute little pink bunnies? Nooo, the blue panda just ate one!!"

Weaving in place, Mac's distress was evident even in his childlike state, "Did you see it? Did you see that? The poor bunny, that panda just chomped its head right off, gobbling it down. Disgusting, horribly gross, bloody bunny …" Mac pitched forward, bending over as if he were going to hurl. In the process, he pushed Victor back and off-balance enough that Victor promptly fell and landed ass-first.

Mac's attempt to hurl was abandoned when Mac could only cough wrenchingly without bringing anything up. Pivoting, Mac bodily jerked up, shrieked in panic, gripping Victor's shirt and leaned down into his face, demanding, "Give me your gun!" Dumbfounded, Victor could only shake his head no.

"But we gotta save 'em, the rest of the pink ones. Before that panda eats the rest- it's a fucking terminator. Don't you see it? it's going after all the bunnies!" Suddenly running out of steam, Mac stumbled back, tearing a good part of Victor's shirt as he did, and promptly fell over his own feet. In Mac's wake, only torn remnants of Victor's shirt were left, his chest completely exposed.

Astonished Victor just stared at his partner, as Mac sat there, sniffling, staring out toward nothing. Mac's voice slurred as he pleaded, the tone a pitch perfectly reminiscent of an overtired child's pathetic whine, "They're innocent, Victorrrr, innocent bunnies just hopping around happily minding their own business then before they know what's happening **-snap!-** that blue panda is popping up behind 'em and attacking 'em. Why can't he just eat the green ones, or chase the fairies…" Mac sobbed, then distractedly wiped a hand across his face.

Still on the floor, Victor opened and closed his mouth while staring at his partner who was drugged to the fucking gills.

If Victor hadn't been so worried about Mac, he'd be laughing his ass off. As it was, Victor started cursing under his breath. Scrambling back up onto feet, he hooked his arm around and under Mac's arms and hauled upwards.

Once they were both standing, he felt Mac's body slump against him. Looking over, Victor noticed Mac's eyes were closed, his face lax. Hitching Mac's body up to be able hold on with his free hand, Victor gripped Mac's jaw and shook, worriedly looking for a reaction - any reaction. "Hey, hey…" Victor patted Mac's cheek, "come on, Mac, open your eyes and show me those baby browns?"

Slowly, Mac obeyed and opened his eyes, only to mere slits, but enough that Victor could see that they were severely blood shot and that Mac's pupils were blown. "Vvictor… Vic, I don't feel so good." Mac's head rolled forward, his body slouching further against Victor's body.

Victor gritted his teeth, breathed heavily through his nose and, trying to calm his fraying nerves, silently counted to ten. His grip tightened as he hauled Mac's body up. "Shh, its ok, I know. But I need you to hang in there, so we can get out of here, ok, Mac? Mac?"

Mac winced, his voice agitated, "Yeah, yeah, don't yell I'm right here, you know." Victor grinned, suddenly pleased that Mac sounded more like himself, but before he could react, Mac asked, "Can you save the bunnies first?"

Frustrated, Victor sighed, "First you, then the bunnies, ok?"

Mac cocked his head up, eyes shining wet, bottom lip pushed out, but it was the quivering timber of his voice that got to Victor. "Promise?"

Victor swallowed and turned away, his anger boiling. He wanted go back in and find the bitch who had dosed his partner. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted that bitch, Tracy, he knew going back now was too dangerous. He couldn't just leave Mac, not in his current condition. The initial Intel they received from the Director had warned that the drug was a hallucinogen. The reports the Director had suggested it was a much milder form of LSD or ecstasy- given in a proper, smaller dose. Problem was Victor was sure that bitch had purposely over-dosed Mac with the intent to kill him. Thankfully, so far the physical reaction didn't seem that bad, but when he took into account Mac's erratic behavior, vivid hallucinations, and child-like manner, Mac was over the top and that had Victor worried to death. He needed to get Mac the hell out of here and to a hospital.

"After we get out of here." He glanced over to Mac, whose pout was even more exaggerated, waiting for Victor's promise. Immediately Victor caved, "**First**, _I take care of you_, then I **promise** I'll come back." With every intention of doing just that, coming back to track that bitch and bring her down, using any means necessary.

Mac's face lit up, his smile almost blinding. Suddenly, he moved forward, and firmly kissed Victor on the lips.

At first, the kiss was uncoordinated, messy, then Mac's tongue licked along his lips seeking entrance. Startled, Victor gasped, giving Mac the opportunity he needed.

Shivers of excitement danced throughout Victor's body as Mac's tongue slid against his and invaded Victor's mouth. Abruptly Mac stumbled forward, and Victor fell back against the wall, Mac pressing flush against him. All of the sudden, Mac's child-like persona disappeared. In its place was a ravenous sex-crazed octopus; Mac's hands fisted and gripped hard, ripping open what was left of his shirt.

Immediately things changed, and Victor recognized he was being expertly manhandled. Mac effectively used his height and the momentum of surprise accompanied by strength Victor hadn't known Mac possessed. Bewildered Victor moved and tried to disengage himself, but was bodily slammed against a wall. He felt Mac's fingernails rake over his back, pull at his shirt and rip material to touch skin.

The kiss changed from sloppy awkwardness to possessive purpose and skill.

Under Mac's mad skills, Victor was suddenly having a difficult time trying to combat, stop, or for that matter, even slow Mac down. Mac's body leaned heavily forward, almost crushing, as if he wanted to sink inside of Victor's body.

The heady force Mac was using demanded a response. Flustered, Victor's emotions spun out and ran the gambit from guilt to desire, tilting back from desire to guilt, with everything else in-between. He wanted this. Even at this given moment with Mac drugged and out of control, Victor couldn't deny he wanted Mac. He had wanted the man for a long time, enough that over the years Mac had starred in a number of his fantasies.

Though Victor had never really considered trying to make it a reality, at least not sober. In the light of day, the truth was that there were too many problems and variables they'd have to overcome. The first was Mac himself. He had never gotten the vibe that Mac was Bi. Adding to the list was the need to keep working as partners, LiAnn - at one time they both had been in love with her, and then there was the Director. Her response would reflect the interests of the Agency, and that was a questionable, huge, unknown factor.

Even as those questions and objections flittered through his head, Victor's body disregarded each one as inconsequential. Feeling disconnected, his own hands slid under Mac's shirt and pulled it out of Mac's pants and off of Mac's body.

Breathless, Mac pulled back, his wet tongue soothingly licking up, over, and around Victor's opened mouth. Mac's teeth grabbed a lip, pulled on the skin and sucked leisurely. Victor's own panted breath thundered within his ears, straining to hear what Mac was saying.

Mac's voice was nearly unrecognizable, heated huffs of breath ghosted over Victor's face and fractured Mac's words as he spoke. "Want you. Wanted you for so long, drive me……… crazy." He emphasized the point by grinding his hips, hard cock to hard cock.

"Oh wow, you guys are totally hot together. Would stay and watch…"

Victor's eyes snapped open, blinking. On reflex, he forcibly pushed Mac away, out of the kiss as his muddled mind belatedly recognized Jackie's voice.

The sound of gunfire cracked though the air.

Instinctively Jackie used her body to push them further away from the corridor hall. She quickly took aim firing off a several shots, "But, like, maybe later? You know, when the bad guys aren't crashing through the door shooting and, you know, trying to kill us?" She flipped a look over her shoulder and flashed them a wide grin, " 'kay?" Turning back, she took aim and fired again.

As quickly as the battering spray of bullets started, it was over. Not even leaving Victor enough time to untangle himself out of Mac's arms. Not that Mac was having any of that, constantly pushing Victor's hands away as they unsuccessfully tried to piece together or hold remainders of his torn shirt. Frustrated by his growing embarrassment at feeling Jackie's heated gaze, Victor was acutely aware that Mac wouldn't let him go. Victor felt the tingle of a familiar heat creep up his neck.

"OMG, have you ever seen him go that red? Even his ears- that is just so adorable! What do you think, LiAnn? They're too cute for words, right?"

Turning as one, Victor and Mac chorused, "LiAnn…" as they saw their third partner standing there, gun in hand.

Victor's mouth hung open, panting at the unexpected shock. His world suddenly tilted. His body still ached, humming with want for Mac's hands. Seeing LiAnn, though, was like a cold shower, enough of one that if Mac didn't have such a firm hold on Victor… Mac did, though, and he wasn't allowing Victor to move. Mac was the first to speak, addressing LiAnn. "I'm sorry, LiAnn. You said…. please don't hate me. I tried, but I was right; he wants me, too."

Listening, Victor could hear the steady lilt of Mac's voice; it was calm, confident -- nothing like what he had heard earlier. No sign of any silly gibberish, extreme outbursts, or any other indications of drug-induced trauma. That couldn't be right…

A feeling of dread hit. Straightening, Victor cocked his head and turned within Mac's hold. Catching Mac's gaze and silently hoping that Mac hadn't just played him, Victor asked, "What?"

Mac froze but tightened his grip.

Victor pulled forcefully away. His heated glare demanded Mac's attention.

Mac flushed and slowly returned Victor's gaze. Victor swallowed, reading the truth on Mac's face. "You're telling me, this…" Victor stepped back, " You… This was some kind of game?"

"Victor…" Mac moved to stop him, but Victor angrily brushed his hand off.

Suddenly Victor grinned and laughed as he turned around, waiting to see if the Director would appear. When he looked back to see LiAnn and Jackie standing there, he chuckled, shaking his head. "Just a joke, I get it." Even to Victor's ears, his voice sounded bitter, too high; he couldn't help it - it hurt. It didn't matter that no one else was laughing, or that Jackie and LiAnn had matching looks of concern. What Victor needed was to just get the hell out of there. Nodding, Victor bit his bottom lip. Glancing over toward Mac, he smiled but couldn't bring himself to actually look at Mac. "Real funny, Mac. You got me…" Unable to stay any longer, Victor started walking toward the exit. "Blue pandas and all," he added over his shoulder as he continued to walk away, not bothering to wait from anyone's response. It was all an act, a bizarre twisted joke, from Mac's childish, drugged-out hallucinations to the lust twisting in his gut as he remembered being pressed up against the wall, the feeling of Mac's hands on him, the taste of Mac's mouth…

Victor barely heard LiAnn's "… damnit! Go after him." He didn't turn around, but he did increase his pace. When Mac neared, Victor was almost at a jog and nearly ready to break out into a run. It was a stupid and immature reaction; Victor knew that, but that didn't stop him from sprinting when he felt Mac at his back.

"Victor… Damn it. Victor, hold on!" Victor felt Mac's hand brush his elbow. To pull ahead, Victor broke out into a full run. Victor had barely covered a single yard dash when Mac's hand hooked Victor's elbow and so forcibly pulled him to a stop that Mac almost toppled them over.

Breathing heavily, "Victor…"

"Don't, just don't!" Victor pulled his arm away and held up his hands, walking agitatedly in a circle. "Hey, I got. Really, it's okay. And funny! I know. I'm the old man. Would say it was a bit over the top, the whole pink bunnies and blue pandas schtick, but I bought it. The whole thing. Good job. Can we leave it …"

Mac was suddenly there standing in front of him, Mac's hands cupping his face, staring at him imploringly… Victor tried to pull away, but this time Mac wouldn't let him, "No!" Slowly, Mac descended, his lips open and hovering over Victor's. Victor could taste Mac's heated breath. "Wasn't a joke…" Mac made small nibbles followed by slicking his tongue along Victor's lips. Mac's hands encircled Victor's waist, trapping him in place. "Wasn't, especially not this…what I said about you, us. I wanted you, Victor. I have for a long time. I won't let you go… not now."

Mac's lips captured his; the kiss was soft, delicate, pleading and very different from Mac's body that molded to him familiarly, relaxing to fit his every contour. "Not lying, and later, tomorrow, you can ask LiAnn. She'll tell you the truth…." Reluctantly, Mac pulled back. His voice cracking, he asked, "Tell me you believe me, please?"

Dazed from Mac's kiss, Victor looked up. Hesitantly, he gazed into Mac's eyes, afraid of what he'd find, but Victor couldn't misinterpret the open, unwavering stare of love shining back at him. Stunned by the truth, Victor stared. Feeling slightly dumbfounded, he didn't bother to hide a small grin when it slid into place.

Relieved, Mac nodded, whispering, "Good…" before pulling Victor back into a kiss.

_"What? I want to stay and watch. Alright, fine! You know what? You're a real fuddy-duddy."_

Victor could hear the clip-click of LiAnn and Jackie's heels as they left. Slowly and breathlessly, he pulled back from Mac. "Did she say fuddy-duddy?"

Mac leaned back in, his lips rubbing, his fingers entangling and his hands clasping with Victor's. Satisfied, Mac brushed one last kiss before stepping back. Without letting go, he pulled Victor toward his car. "Don't care… your place or mine?"

Keeping pace Victor suggested, "First time, neutral and bug free?"

"Good point." The lock popped when Mac clicked to disarm the alarm. After pulling Victor into a quick kiss, he rushed past to open up the passenger door. He tossed the keys to Victor. "Here. You drive; I'm not exactly drug free…"

Victor tilted his head, an eyebrow rising questioningly.

Mac shrugged. "Obviously less dramatic then I portrayed." Inside Victor started the car, then did a double take as Mac off-handedly offered, "Later, maybe I'll let you spank me." At Victor's arrested pause, Mac grinned mischievously and added, "After."

Shifting into first, Victor barely held back his laughter or the lecherous gleam that he knew had to be gracing his face.

FiN~


End file.
